lilo_und_stitchfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode Kixx
Figuren Personen Lilo, Jamba, Pliiklii, Gantu Keonie, Touristen, Experimente Kixx(601), Roastbeef(625), Stitch(626), Inhalt Zwei Touristen besteigen am Anfang der Serie einen Hügel, um die Aussicht zu bewundern. Den einen lässt das kalt. Er trinkt einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche und wirft die noch halb volle Flasche den Hügel hinunter. Dort steht eine Experimentenkapsel, die mit dem Wasser in Berührung kommt und aktiviert wird. Sofort geht 601 auf die Touristen los und verprügelt sie. Bei Gantu kommt die Meldung, dass 601 aktiviert wurde. Da heisst es, dass 601 für den Nahkampf bestimmt ist. Gantu denkt, das das kein Problem wird. Lilo schaut Keonie beim Skaten zu und Stitch durchwühlt Keonie`s Sporttsasche. Keonie ist aber nicht sehr glücklich, dass Stitch seinen linken Turnschuh und seine Makadarmiarnüsse isst. Jedenfalls möchte Lilo auch Skateboardfahren, brauche aber keine Unterrichtsstunden. Nach zwei mal gibt es Lilo auf, weil es viel zu schwer ist. Keonie meint aber, ohne Fleiss keinen Preis. Weil sich Stitch auf dem nach Hause Weg komisch benimmt und rückwärts läuft, gibt ihm Lilo einen Caffee Grande. Dann treffen sie die beiden Touristen wieder, die jetzt ziemlich mitgenommen aussehen. Lilo und Stitch wissen schon, was gemeint ist, als die Touristen sagten, ein lila Schwein mit vier Armen habe sie vermöbelt. Ein Experiment läuft frei umher. Also gehen sie zu Jamba. Der gibt ihnen alle Informationen über Kixx. Sie beschliessen, mit dem Baggie das Experiment zu suchen. Stitch fährt, rückwärts, auf die Makika-Route, wo das Experiment zuletzt gesehen wurde. Dort treffen sie im vorbeifahren auf noch mehr Opfer von Kixx. Plötzlich springt Kixx von oben auf ihren Baggie. Kixx macht sich zum Kämpfen bereit. Auch Stitch stellt sich Kampfbereit. Nachdem Lilo Stitch`s Stärken aufzählt, um Kixx einzuschüchtern, fällt Stitch ohne Grund in den Schlamm. Als Kixx auf Lilo losgehen will, trifft Gantu ein. Jetzt wird Gantu von Kixx vermöbelt, und Lilo und Stitch können sich aus dem Staub machen. Weil Stitch sich so komisch benimmt, wird er von Jamba untersucht. Die Diagnose ist, dass die palmetorische Säure aus den Makadarmiernüssen und das Gummi aus dem Turnschuh das gefährliche Gift Kratzonit ergeben. Die haben einen Systemabsturz bei Stitch ausgelöst und all seine Trainingsdaten wurden gelöscht. Lilo muss Stitch jetzt vollkommen neu trainieren. Das läuft aber nicht sehr gut am Anfang. Jetzt erinnert sich Lilo, dass Keonie gesagt hat, ohne Fleiss keinen Preis. Und tatsächlich läuft das Training immer besser, bis Stitch wieder seine alten Kräfte hat. Stitch will jetzt gegen Kixx antreten, aber Lilo will noch das Buch "Der Kampf mit vierarmigen Monstern" durchnehmen. Aber Stitch geht zur Bucht, wo sich die ganzen Sportler aufhalten, und wo Kixx sich befindet. Lilo will Stitch folgen, der aber viel zu schnell ist. Sie "borgt" sich ein Skateboard, kann aber nicht damit umgehen. Im vorbeifahren sieht sie Keonie, der sie dann gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückhält, um nicht auf die Strasse zu fahren. Jetzt besteht Keonie darauf, dass er Lilo zeigt, wie man anhält, weil er sie sonst nicht gehen lässt. Lilo ist einverstanden. Die Sportler haben an der Bucht keine Chance gegen das lila Boxerschwein. Dann taucht Stitch auf, der es mit Kixx aufnehmen will. Er hat aber keine Chance. Dann kommt Lilo die ihm die richtigen Manöver aus dem Buch gibt. So ist es für Stitch ein leichtes und er kann Kixx schlussendlich in den Seilen des Boxrings festhalten. Stitch und Kixx sind jetzt beide ausgepumpt. Darauf hat Gantu gewartet. Während Lilo mit einem riesigen Brett mit Rädern, einer Art riesigem Sketeboard, Kixx und Stitch nach Hause schiebt, springt er aus dem Gebüsch. Während Lilo am Steg entlang schiebt, springt Gantu auf das Brett. doch bevor das Brett ins Wasser fällt, zieht Lilo an einem Seil und das Gefährt steht still. Gantu fällt aber ins nasse Wasser und 625 macht sich gleich über ihn lustig. Lilo und Stitch brauchen jetzt noch einen wahren Platz für Kixx. Sie denken, Kixx wird ein guter Lehrer in Sachen Kampfsportarten abgeben. Und so hat Kixx bald ein Trainingsvideo fertiggestellt, das sich Gantu garantiert besorgen wird. Trivia In der Episode wird Kixx die Nummer 301 zugeteilt, doch seine Nummer ist 601